


the one fic that isn't using song lyrics as a title. (or, the one where Frank gets sick walking home from walmart because the car is at the garage, and Mikey's worried he'll buy quail eggs)

by petemikey



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick!Frank, Sickfic, author is incredible at tagging, gratuitous use of the word fuck, probably way too sappy, sleepy!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking New Jersey and its fucking retarded weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one fic that isn't using song lyrics as a title. (or, the one where Frank gets sick walking home from walmart because the car is at the garage, and Mikey's worried he'll buy quail eggs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeleton clique](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skeleton+clique).



> For skeleton clique on ffn <3
> 
> Love you lots uvu

It's cold outside. Cold, cold, fucking COLD outside, and 'what the fuck Jersey? I've stuck up for your sorry ass so many times, and you snow in goddamn MARCH?' thinks Frank as he scuffs the black asphalt street with toe of his shoe and chews his lip ring.

His black crewneck sweater had been rendered useless against the wind, and his bangs kept obscuring his vision. He could smell it in the air that it was about to start raining again, and he sniffed disdainfully.

He would have taken the car, but it was at the garage because it was a temperamental spaz (Frank quite liked that word; he'd gotten it off Mikey's English girlfriend Paige.) and they'd been procrasinating doing it for months. It had gotten to the point where the CD player had stopped working for them to actually do anything about it.

So, the car was screwed, Gerard had to finish a comic for a final deadline or some shit, and according to Mikey 'Frank, i'll end up buying quail eggs from the exotic foods section', so Frank ended up having to go to Wal-Mart on his own.

By the time he was done he was annoyed as fuck.

He got countless glares from the staff, because 'he was ruining the stores ambience', they ran out of his normal veggie burgers, his cart broke, and the woman at the cashier was a total dumbass.

'HoW FUCKING HARD IS IT TO GET SOME GROCERIES GODDAMN' he thought as he stormed out the automatic doors, sighing dramatically for extra effect. 

It was quickly getting darker, and soon the only light illuminating the bleak New Jersey streets was artificial, and coming from equally as grotty street lights. Frank had slowly let his anger seep out of him, and focussed on keeping himself warm. It had gotten even colder, and he was trying to get his sleeves to cover his hands, if only a small amount. 

Considering he was carrying four carrier bags, it was a good attempt. (But he still failed miserably.)

"Fuck," he muttered. The concrete sidewalk was starting to glitter obnoxiously. "FUCK." He said a bit louder. And then IT happened. IT as in when suddenly his whole nasal area becomes utterly dysfunctional. IT as in when his throat suddenly becomes raw, and he starts to struggle breathing. IT as in when he can literally feel his immune (which lets face it, is immune to fuck all.) system failing him.

"You must be fucking KIDDING me right? You fucking sad excuse of a body. Can you not to an-" his rant against his body was cut short by a hacking cough.

By the time he was home, he was a cold sniffling mess. 

He kicked on the front door, and Gerard was there almost immediately. He opened the door and gasped at the mess Frank was in. 

"Jesus Christ Frank. What the hell happened?" he asked, his ink stained hands snatching at the carrier bags.

"Gee 'm cold." he mumbled, his shivering hands untying his laces. Gerard put the bags on the counter and back over to Frank, picking him up and carrying him bridal style to their room.

"Can you not go one walk without getting sick?" asked Gerard, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Meanie." mumbled Frank, sneezing into Gerard's paint stained t shirt. Gerard kissed him on his forehead and laying him on the bed. 

"Strip and get into bed, Frankie. I'll go get you some meds." Gerard told him, yawning and leaving the room.

When he came back, five minutes later with a steaming mug of NeoCitran and a nyquil, Frank was half asleep, his fringe covering most of his face, and his short legs tucked upto his chest.

"Frank. You gotta take some medicine, baby." Gerard whispered, waking him up carefully.

"Mm, yeah, Gee whassamatter?" he asked, making grabby hands at the mug. Gee handed it to him, and he sighed contently after taking a sip. Gerard giggled, and got into bed. 

Almost as soon as he got in, Frank crawled over and latched onto him. His face soon found the crook in Gerard's neck where he let out a sigh as if to say 'finally'. Frank couldn't see, but Gerard grinned stupidly as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

It was early in the morning (like, 3am) when Frank started coughing.

Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Gee whass wrong. Iss three am why you up?" mumbled Frank in Iero-speak. As if on cue he started coughing. Gee had a spoon fillled with Frank's cough syrup (Yes, they had prescription shit on hand for occassions like this.) and gave it to him. After Frank had sucked the spoon and made sure there was no more syrupy goodness left, Gerard put the spoon back and got back into bed.

"Gee?" asked Frank, trying to get even closer to him.  
"Yeah Frankie?"  
"Thank you."  
"No problem, Bear."  
"Also, Gee?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"You're gon' get sick."  
"Oh well."  
"Love you lots, Gee."  
"I love you lots too, Frankie."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh i never write fluff, it's usually angst lmao. If you guys told me how it was, it'd be really helpful!!
> 
> You can follow my tumblr at wentziero.tumblr.com
> 
> Alternatively, you could follow skeleton clique at dunsjoseph.tumblr.com


End file.
